


Reunion

by delorita



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Comfort Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, POV First Person, Rimming, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:17:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My very first story in “The Hobbit” fandom. I am SO NERVOUS! Out of all the possible pairings those two triggered my muse first and I pray that I got them right. The story is set into the scene where Thorin appears first in “An unexpected journey”. It’s Kili’s First Person POV and they’re already in an established relationship.<br/>Thanks for betareading go to <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://loves-books.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://loves-books.livejournal.com/"><b>loves_books</b></a></span> and <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://amaraal.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://amaraal.livejournal.com/"></a><b>amaraal</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

My heart skips several beats at the familiar loud knock at the foreigner’s door in the middle of our crazy washing of the shocked Hobbit’s dishes.

That can only be our king. I realize that just as Gandalf does.

Thorin Oakenshield.

I’d recognize that forceful knock anywhere.

As he walks in I’m yet again stunned by his majestic beauty. It looks like his long travels didn’t exhaust him at all.

While he greets Gandalf and unclasps his heavy cloak, his eyes search the room.

I walk slowly into his line of sight and a spark lightens up his beautiful but worried features for a moment, accompanied with one of his rare smiles.

I know it’s for me alone and I smile back.

He turns away from me when he gets introduced to the Halfling by Gandalf but brushes my fingers briefly when he passes me his coat.

It’s a silent, loving welcome. We haven’t seen each other in weeks.

++++

After the long, tiring meeting, with all the bad news, the evening draws to an end, everybody gathering in Bilbo’s tiny living room, except Balin and Thorin, who stand in the hallway.

I sit quietly behind my king on a chair, hidden in a corner, listening in to their conversation, feeling the heavy weight of responsibility along with Thorin. I can hear it in his voice that chills me to my very core. But even in the foreboding fear of what’s to come, the longing for my lover slowly grows unbearable.

I hold my breath trying to get it under control, missing the end of their conversation.

Balin is gone and suddenly he stands in front of me, my king, my uncle, my beloved.

I look up into his intense eyes, glowing at me in the dim light. He bends instantly, holding himself up on the arms of the chair and brushes his lips ever so gently across mine.

His hair caresses my cheeks softly and I open my mouth, greet his tongue with mine.

He sighs into the kiss and reluctantly pulls back.

We hold strands of each other’s hair in our fingers, letting it slide away hesitantly.

“Later,” he whispers into my ear and straightens.

For a brief moment he takes my hand and pulls me off the chair.

Together we walk through the hallway slowly and join the others. Our friends are very thoughtful and quiet, contemplating what they’ve just heard and what might come.

Thorin takes his pipe and starts to sing our hymn. I feel shivers creep up my spine, listing to his deep voice, wanting nothing more then to curl up in his arms and be close to him, feel his strength, his gentle hands in my hair.

But I can’t. So I grab my mug of ale tight and stand as far away from him as possible.

I catch Fili’s glance from where he’s huddled up in a corner with his own pipe and he winks at me, inclining his head in a questioning motion. I can’t help but smile back at my brother, giving a curt nod.

++++++++

Thorin and I chase each other on our ponies in a wild race through the woods in the fresh night air. We’ve finally managed to slip away, out of the dwarf-cramped Hobbit hole.

I hear one of my king’s rare laughs from behind me as he rides dangerously close and suddenly jumps onto the back of my pony only to grab me by the waist and throw us both onto the ground, the frightened animal running off into the distance, meeting its companion.

I join in Thorin’s laughter, but he’s all over me already, making short work of the many layers of my clothing. I do the same to his; every movement still seems to slow until we finally reach bare skin.

We kiss brutally hard, rolling on the moist moss, fighting for dominance. He doesn’t like me submissive and I don’t like to be. Our hard cocks clash and rub together, the actions pulling gasps and groans from our throats. Our hair gets in the way and we bunch it up in our fists so our lips can clash anew.

After a few moments of our love fight, my king seems to have come to a decision because he uses his strength to keep me on my back on the ground, straddling my thighs. I can’t shove him off as much as I want to and I growl at him.

He chuckles, pinning my hands up above my head into the lush grass. He spits into his free hand and without a word he starts to stroke my dick expertly, rolling my balls, bending down and lapping a rough tongue across each of my nipples in turn, the curtain of his hair gently caressing my bare skin.

“My King!” I groan and arch my back up.

“My Prince,” he mutters against my stomach and I gasp loudly, as he sucks the tip of my dick into his hot mouth. He has to abandon my wrists and my hands are instantly in his locks, holding on tight.

“Thor…in…” I shove my cock into his hot cavern with uncontrollable movements. I need more though and I try to bend under him, moving my legs up.

I feel another chuckle around my cock and he starts to tease me, pulling away but sliding the tip of his tongue into my slit. I moan and know I’m about to come any moment.

“I… ne…need you… pl…please.” I stammer.

“Come for me first, my beautiful lad.” He reverently kisses my dick and squeezes my balls just so and I come indeed, fully at his mercy, thick white stripes spurting out of my cock to cover my body, and I fall into almost complete bliss.

He licks the sticky fluid off my stomach and chest then bends me in half.

In my foggy post climax state, I grab the backs of my legs to give him even better access as he touches his mouth to my exposed hole and with a much practiced ease lubes me up with his spit and my semen combined by probing me with his talented tongue.

His hands are on my ass cheeks and he pulls them further apart, plunging his tongue deep inside. The scratch of his beard and his hot breath and the tricks he’s able to do with his mouth arouse me all over again. And especially the fact that he’ll own me very soon.

“Thorin…” I know I sound whiny now but I can’t help it, my inner muscles trying to grab his slippery tongue. He gives an utterly erotic sound and pulls away, his hand shooting towards his straining member. I bend my head and try to catch a glimpse of him before he enters me as he spits into his palm again and moistens his dick as well as possible.

“Now, Thorin, please NOW!”

“At your service, my Prince…” He says and without any waste of time he enters me.

I gasp and he stops, his eyes piercing me, a pained smile gracing his face, “Kili…you feel so go…od.” He squeezes his eyes shut and I know he has to hold back to not come the moment he enters me fully. I relax my inner channel, getting used to the slight pain, adjusting to his iron hard length.

We moan in unison and I pull at his hair to crush our mouths back together. I love the spicy taste of myself on his tongue. He pounds into me without mercy and I move with him, my feet on his shoulders, welcoming him home into me.

We don’t have any rhythm at all. We frantically strive for that one goal, our climax together. Thorin releases my mouth to bury his face into the crook of my neck, his nose deeply into my hair, even though it might almost suffocate him. He gasps my name over and over.

Our hands meet at my straining, leaking member, the sweat of our skin making everything slippery.

When he finally meets _that_ spot inside of me, I come for the second time with a loud shout and a very dirty curse that makes Thorin shudder and pump his kingly seed into me.

Breathing heavily we lie still for a short while. I stroke my hands across his back, his shoulders and up into his hair again, feeling his juice trickle out of my hole when he slowly gets soft inside of me.

Thorin lifts himself up, giving me the chance to straighten my limbs and we look at each other in the moonlight, laying on our sides, still gasping for breath.

“Thank you,” my king murmurs and my insides want to turn to mush when I look into his normally hard, clear eyes, all soft with emotion for me at the moment.

“No, thank you,” I smile at him and we scramble up from the ground and lean against a large tree trunk, sated from our frantic, hungry love making.

“My sweet Kili, I’ve missed you so,” Thorin whispers uncharacteristically into my ear.

I turn in his arms, our skin sticking together from the sweat and semen that seems to be everywhere on our bodies, and straddle his lap.

I take his face in my hands, enjoying the scratching of his beard against my palms. I lean in and breathe close to his mouth, “I’ve missed you more, my beloved uncle.”

A deep chuckle rumbles through his chest into mine as our lips and tongues lazily join again, his callused palms sliding possessively up and down my still nude back and arse.

Then I feel his hands pulling at my hair on the back of my head, a thing I strangely love, as I also love to do the same with his. He breaks the kiss, ending it by sliding his tongue across my stubbly chin and down my throat. I gasp and feel my cock getting interested for the third time. My body really is starved for my lover’s touch.

Thorin stops his ministrations and squeezes our dicks almost painfully, shaking his head.

“We need to get back.” He looks at the moon, calculating the time, “After I bathe you, my prince,” with that he just stands up, lifting me as though I was still that little boy he saw growing up. I tighten my arms around his broad shoulders and my legs around his waist, trying not to laugh too loud.

I remember from our journey that there is a lake nearby and hold my breath, anticipating the cold water.

He mercilessly wants to dump me into it. But I hold onto him fiercely and pull him with me, straight beneath the surface.

We come up again gasping for air, flicking our wet hair out of our faces, laughing. Thorin grabs me hard and crushes our mouths together and I give as good as I get.

While kissing I rub his scalp and long strands of beautiful black hair, ridding it completely of the evidence of my extreme the-king’s-hair - fetish. He reciprocates, his tongue still dancing in my mouth.

I realize that this time I have to be the grown up one, pulling back, bringing a distance between our bodies, “Thorin.” I say, voice rough.

He sighs, frustrated, “I know. I’m sorry I forgot myself.” And at those words and the sad glance he gives me I want to kiss him all over again but I don’t.

“I hear them too.”

We hold hands that moment longer when we march out of the water, gathering our strewn clothes that still lie by the tree, hastily putting everything back on, just as Fili comes running and crashing through the bushes, shouting, “A bath! I wanna take a bath!”

‘Thank you my dear brother for the warning.’ I think when our eleven brothers in arms make their noisy way through the woods, shedding their clothes on the way to the little lake.

Thorin hands me my pipe and together we take our seat at the tree trunk again, not as close as before but almost, leaning shoulder on shoulder, watching them with fondness.

They’re used to the sight of me being that close to our uncle, and I think some suspect that there’s more between us, but obviously and luckily, they don’t seem to care.

So we sit and wait, taking comfort in each other’s company and I’m very relieved that the next part of our journey won’t be without my beloved.

I know it will be dangerous. I know it will be difficult.

But Thorin and Dwalin trained us to be excellent warriors after all.

So I’m not afraid.

F I N


End file.
